Somewhere
by Shortcake99
Summary: One Shot. Where's Letty, Dom? It was Vince's words that got him wondering. Letty based.


Resting on the cool rock, Letty dipped her feet into the water, her hair blowing delicately in the wind. The long brown locks swished across her face and Letty used a hand to wipe them away, tucking her fringe behind her ear as she looked in the continuing sunset. A man came up from the side of her and sat directly behind her, their bodies symmetrical as they sat in silence, the waves crashing against the rocks as the water ventured dangerously close to the top of the rocks they were sitting on. Letty took a deep breath, letting the air fill her lungs before exhaling, the salty air slightly burning her throat.

"Why can't I remember?" Letty questioned the man, her body still facing away from him as she heard him shift in his seat.

"Sometimes, these things just happen," the man explained to her, trying to be as gentle as possible with her.

Letty remained silent, his words replaying over and over in her confused and delicate mind. Moving her hands so they rested just behind her back, Letty leant backwards, letting the wind slide up diagonal body and fly over her face. The pair remained in silence for another five or so minutes, the man waiting for Letty to reply to his seeming crushing news while Letty thought of something to say, the words jumbled in her mind as she let the situation wash over her. Tilting her head to the side, Letty watched as the sun turned into a light red, bordering the colour pink as she sighed.

"This is so frustrating-" Letty started before she was cut off by an interjection from the man.

"This may seem frustrating now but hopefully in the future we will get somewhere with this."

"I don't want the future! I want now!"

Letty threw herself into a standing position and the water reached her mid calf, splashing against her smooth, caramel skin. Her chocolate brown eyes came to meet the man's, tears of frustration coming to the surface as she kicked the sand underneath the water, the grains soft beneath her foot as she ran an angry hand through her hair, gripping onto the roots as if she was about to pull it out. Wafting in the wind, her flimsy, soft cotton dress moved in the breeze, the denim shorts and bikini top only just visible beneath the translucent material, the halter neck straps of the white bikini almost hidden underneath her mass of hair.

"We will overcome many obstacles as we go and you will learn to deal with it," the man began to say, attempting to keep Letty as calm as possible.

"How do you deal with memory loss exactly?" Letty questioned sarcastically, the words venomous in her mouth.

"First we start with believing that one day they are coming back. That they've just gone for a walk and have gotten lost."

"I'm not five."

"Then stop shouting and screaming and calm down."

Letty stared at the man in disbelief as if to say 'me acting like a child? As if.' Narrowing her eyes into slight, snake like slits, Letty slowly made her way through the water, climbing back onto the rock where she had been seated before. Instead of facing out of the ocean, Letty turned and faced the man, her hands linked together and resting on her lap, her thumb gently rubbing over the back of the hand as she soothed herself into a calm and collected attitude. The man smiled at her, grateful for her co-operation as he began to finish the steps in which they would take to help with her memory loss.

"So, once we have begun to believe that you can get your memory back, we need to start trying to get it back," the man began to explain, analysing Letty's body language and facial expressions.

"Ok, and how do we do that?" Letty questioned eagerly.

"We visit places you should have memories in. A childhood house, a school, work place, those sorts of things."

"What do you mean should?"

"Like I said, there is not a hundred percent chance that you will regain any memory whatsoever," the man broke the news to Letty slowly, pausing after every few words to allow Letty the time to digest what was being said to her.

"So, this could all be pointless?" Letty questioned once more, still struggling to come to terms with what was being relayed to her.

"Not pointless, if we don't try we have nothing to go on. Trying opens up many opportunities," the man replied, his voice still amazingly calm through the whole entire conversation.

Letty turned her face away from the man and went back to her earlier activity of watching the sun set over the ocean. The usually vibrant and bright yellow sun was now a deep red with splashes of orange as it came to the day's conclusion. Cautiously, the man moved off the rock behind Letty and waded through the rising water, the tide starting to come in for the night as the man used his hands to haul himself onto the rock, motioning for Letty to move over as he got himself settled. The pair fell into silence, both enjoying the view as wind blew seemingly right into their faces.

"I'm never going to get it back am I?"

"There's a possibility that you will remember everything, every single last detail, even more so if you familiarise yourself with old surroundings and encounter some triggers."

"And what are the chances of that? By the sound of my voice I don't really belong here do I?"

"As Owen probably told you – you're American. That's all we know."

"And the fact my name is Letty."

"That too but even that could be wrong."

"You're not making me feel better, you know," Letty stated.

"I'm here to tell you the truth," came the man's collected reply.

"And to give Owen the truth," Letty added.

"And that, but he only wants to know what's going on," the man defended.

Letty tilted her head in thought and pursed her lips together, her tongue darting out to moisten her dried lips. The wind continued to swish her hair from side to side, her hand constantly rising from beside her thigh to her face to wipe the locks off her face. A noise startled both of them and they were immediately on guard, their hands already curled into fists as they prepared to defend themselves against the attacker. Both relaxed as the sight of Owen at the door of their beach house, his hand resting on the door frame as he rolled his eyes, stepping closer towards them before starting to shout.

"Come on, we've got work to do."

"Just enjoy where you're at now, we can worry about the rest later. Just remember you're somewhere, that's all that matters," the man began to start walking back towards the beach house.

"Thanks Doc, I'll be seeing you soon then," Letty called after him, giving him a slight smile and a quick wave.

Letty turned around in her spot and looked towards the ocean. She picked up a rock and threw it in, watching as the solid object made a small splash in the open water. She smiled happily to herself, now carrying some belief that one day she would be able to regain every single memory she had, the reason why she was so good at mechanics and who even taught her in the first place. Why she could speak perfect Spanish. How she could take down a three-hundred pound man made of almost solid muscle even though she was half his size and the fact that she had less than half of his overall body weight.

"Letty! We haven't got time to watch the sunset," Letty turned around at Owen's voice and started to move towards him.

"Chill out, I'm coming."

Letty turned on her heel and walked towards Owen, observing as he rolled his eyes and poked his head back into the doorway of the beach house, no doubt to shout at somebody. Letty switched the direction of her view so she was once more looking out over the sea for one last time before moving swiftly towards the house, already knowing that Owen was in a bad enough mood as it was without annoying him even more. Owen glared at her as she walked in and she turned to face him, her new found confidence sparking up inside her, thrilling her.

"Deal with it Owen. Just like I deal with the fact I have no memory. Quietly."

A/N – Any ideas of anymore one shots, Review me or PM me!


End file.
